


Truly, Madly, Deeply.

by mooonynight



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: It was sunny day; well as sunny, as can get in the middle of the British spring and his hands were sweating. Not that he was going to admit it, ever! He is a fucking demon. Demons don´t get nervous for Satan’s sakes!





	Truly, Madly, Deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :) Thank you so much for the kudos on the other story, it made my day.  
> This fic is for the beautiful, beautiful brazillian fandom of Good Omens. Fixed the errors.

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

**6 months Post- Amargeddon't**

It was a sunny day; well as sunny, as can get in the middle of the British spring and his hands were sweating. Not that he was going to admit it, ever! He is a fucking demon. Demons don´t get nervous for Satan’s sakes! Crowley bit his lip and shot a last glance to the picnic basket full of his and Aziraphale’s favourites treats éclairs, macaroons, chocolate cake, small Parma ham sandwiches, crepes and of course two or three bottles of Veuve Clicquot. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, his heart thundering in his chest. Today was going to be the day. The one he finally would confess his feelings, oh well, if he didn´t got too nervous, because Crowley was almost sure that he would burst into flames before he could say anything or his wings were going to just manifest themselves because of his nervousness, he is too anxious to have control about things. Really. None should feel like this. It´s just like hell, in the beginning he managed to brush it aside and keep their arrangement and small encounters friendly. All that ‘ _I will keep it friendly_ ’ thing did is cause this pain in his chest. He could not keep it for himself any longer, especially now. Six months ago, they almost lose everything they loved; including each other and the feeling of losing Aziraphale even for a few hours was unbearable, too painful to put into words Crowley did not want to feel like this ever again, that was when he knew he had to tell his angel everything he was feeling, each word. Hell and Heaven be damned. Therefore, the demon came with a perfect plan, make surprise picnic in the countryside and finally, finally confess his feelings. Perfect plan. He parked his Bentley in front of the bookshop seeing the angel already waiting for him on the pavement. The demon frowned a little he never had seen Aziraphale wearing jeans and converses before and he quite liked it, fitted than angel perfectly, although the colours did not changed at all blue jeans, white converses, blue shirt, with a nice blue cardigan. Crowley did not think possible to fall in love more with the angel. But here he is drooling over Aziraphale because, the blues of his shirt and cardigan brought his clear coloured eyes even more and made him look so bloody shaggable. Crowley wanted to scream. The angel was a walking temptation.

‘Hello Crowley, dear !’ the angel smiled and waved.

‘Get in the car angel’ Crowley said and waited nervously as he watched Aziraphale moving to get into the car. The angel was comfortably seat at his side

‘Where you got this clothes, angel ?’

‘I´ve miracled them. You don’t like it ?’ Aziraphale answered frowning a little. He sounded almost sad. Crowley absolutely loved it, not that he was going to say it out loud because, he was afraid he might say something inappropriate like _Oh angel, I love it very much, all I want to do right is drag you back to the bookshop and shag you ‘till we both start a new apocalypse._

‘It´s different. It´s all’

‘In a bad way ?’

‘In a good way, angel’ Aziraphale smiled gently, the smiling reaching up to his eyes making them sparkly with joy. _I swear he is going to kill me_ , the demon thought

‘Where are we going ?’

‘To the countryside. For a picnic’ the angel giggled and gently patted Crowley´s thigh as way to show how much he loved the idea. Crowley ignited the car again and they drove in a comfortable silence sometimes talking about the weather or what about they are going to do now that they didn´t have head offices to respond to. The demon thought he was imagining things because at each moment the angel stared at him, as if he was the most precious thing in the world while gently caressing his legs smiling to himself before looking to the landscape outside the window again. Of course, he is imagining things; because Aziraphale is an angel so it is only natural, that he looked at everything with all the love in the world.

‘You are too quiet today dear. Not even music you are listening to and I know how much you love music’ the angel said staring at him again. The demon´s mouth went dry.

‘I know you don’t like the type of music that I listen to Aziraphale, so….’ It was his answer. The angel smiled again, one of those mysterious smiles of his. The one that Crowley clearly read, a _s I know something you do not know_. He hated it. It made him feel uneasy.

‘Do you mind if I sing then ?’

‘You sing ?’ The demon shouted in surprise ‘Obviously you can sing being a bloody angel and all’ and then Aziraphale started to sing. Just Like Heaven, in a perfect voice and tune like he was born to do it and then Queen all of Crowley´s favourites. If a few moments the demon doubted it now he was sure, his beloved angel was trying to kill him today.

*******

**Apollo´s Temple, Stourhead Garden, Wiltshire.**

Aziraphale was puzzled. Did Crowley know where they were in ? Did he know that place was considered romantic by hundreds of thousands of mortal girls around the world ? That one of the most beautiful scenes of the cinema was recorded right here ? Did the demon know that he absolutely love Pride and Prejudice the book and the movie of 2005 ? The angel looked around. This is odd, he thought. He shook his head and helped his lovely demon to set the things. He knew about the longing glances Crowley was giving him, shifting at each second, fidgeting with his champagne flute. He also knew that demon loved him. He loved him too. He did not say anything before because there were so much between them. Heaven and Hell, reports and being completely honest Aziraphale was completely afraid. Not for himself but, for Crowley´s life. He dreaded what heaven or hell could do to his beloved demon, if they ever knew they were fraternising. So he drowned all his feelings for the demon down inside him, inside his mind, kept down on the bottom of his mind and heart for so long it hurt him but now they didn’t have anyone to respond to or to fear they were on their own side now.

‘Are you alright dear?’ Aziraphale asked, moving his hand to remove Crowley’s sunglasses

‘That is much better, there’s only us here no need for these glasses’ He watched as the demon swallowed hard, following the way his Adam pome bobbed, if he leaned in a little more he could kiss it or nibble and then kiss it, like he imagined doing for all this time. Sometimes he wondered how would be Crowley´s skin to the touch. Aziraphale was going insane.

‘Angel ?’ His demon called him, just then he noticed that he had been staring ‘Are you okay Aziraphale, because you are looking at me like I am one of your crepes’ Aziraphale laughed and sip more of his champagne before continuing :

‘I asked first dear’ the demon twitched a little more and looked away from him.

‘´ _Course_ it is, why do you ask ? Are you not liking it ?’ A nervousness that he never seen before was emanating from Crowley, enveloping him and making him give these rushed defensive answers

‘I _am loving it_ Crowley. Is just you bring me here of all places, then a nice picnic and you are acting nervously. What is happening ?’

‘What is the matter in coming here ? I like it, I quite like it, it´s a nice lovely place and…’ Crowley tried, sitting with legs crossed, resting his champagne flute on the tartan tablecloth the moment had arrived and he wasn’t sure if could tell everything without stutter. Of course, he knew the meaning of that place, he had watched Pride and Prejudice enough (not that he was going to admit it either but he loved this movie too) and he knew the angel loved that place, and that scene in special. He took a breath and closed his eyes, taking Aziraphale´s warm hands in his

‘Listen angel I have something – something to tell you…’

‘Your hands are cold and trembling my dear….’ The angel said, taking their joined hands to his lips and kissing Crowley’s. The demon shivered and stared at his beloved ‘…..Tell me dear, what is it ?’ The sincerity and the love on his angel´s bright blue eyes made Crowley´s head spin a little, so he took another breath again and then he started it :

‘Angel, I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past few millennia have been a torment. I came to wherever you were with the single object of seeing you. I had to see you. I have fought against my better judgment, and ignored everything that we are our head offices and their expectations we being supposedly hereditary enemies’. The fact that you are heavenly and I´m no more than a bloody fallen angel that has been craving your affection since the beginning of the times, even though now our head offices will leave us alone, for a while or for the time they wish to . I put all these things aside in the past just to have a moment with you and now I ask you to end my agony. In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you’ Crowley said with a hoarse voice full of emotion, making sure every word is wrapped in love, so his angel could feel it in his bones, in his being whole being. He watched as Aziraphale, leaned in closer resting their forehead´s together their nose touching.

‘You bewitched me Crowley, body and soul and I love you, I love you, I love you…’ Aziraphale whispered, staring at him intertwining their fingers, dropping his gaze to his lips.

‘Angel….’ He whispered, then the angel kissed him, it wasn´t chaste as he expected, it was so full of love, of longing and unsaid things, their mouths almost devouring each other. Aziraphale´s hands on his neck, tracing the back of it gently. Crowley´s hands on his angel´s hips, holding him in an almost bruising touch. They break the kiss smiling like two fools. The angel hid his face on his demon neck placing soft kisses on his skin.

‘Are you happy ?’ Aziraphale asked.

‘Very much so’ Crowley answered, caressing the angel´s hair and shoulder.

‘How should I call you from now on, my dear ?’

‘When you are cross with me of Crowley or demon, when I do something that pleases you very much you can call me love, on our daily life it can be my dear and when you are extremely happy you can call me my love…’ The demon whispered on his angel ear feeling him shiver and giggle and look up at him again with bright eyes, moving to kiss him again, whispering softly on his lips ‘

' _My love, my love_ , _my love from the dawn of the times until the stars don´t shine anymore_ ’ They kissed again, forgetting their picnic and the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Hope you all like it!!


End file.
